Fluid containers carry fluids that may be unsafe for consumption. To make the fluids safe, a filtration device is utilized. Some fluid filters are designed as part of the fluid container and utilize human power to push the fluid through the filter. Conventional fluid filter containers may utilize a body part other than the hands or utilize the hands inefficiently by being operated with small muscle groups, such as squeezing with the hand muscles or drawing suction with the mouth muscles. Utilizing these small muscle groups is awkward, tiring, and results in increased time and energy to filter the fluid. Thus, a design is needed to minimize the strain to these small muscle groups, while maximizing the force to filter the fluid.